finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eocenes
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Eocenes (also known as Psionosauropodomorpha, Homo reptilia, Lizard people and Earthlians) were a type of Earth Reptile. Technologically advanced, they lived during prehistoric times. Appearence The Eocenes were Human-like in appearance, with a Human-like face, five digits on each hand and a crest on their head and down their neck. They had long tongues which they could fire out to inject a venom, which would be mutagenic in Humans. The most noticeable feature of the Eocenes were their red third eye, which would pop out of their forehead when needed. Eocenes were incapable of crying. The typical lifespan of a Eocenes was 200 to 250 years, though some lived up to 300 years. Personality The Eocenes were described as generally a peaceful race with their highest laws preventing outright warfare except in the case of defensive engagements. Despite this being the case, there was a great importance placed on the species' pure eugenics, which was believed to be their most important principle and most sacrosanct belief. Abilities Eocenes had a hunter's anatomy, with powerful muscles and hollow bones. Though they were human-like, they were lighter and faster. Eocenes possessed a third eye on their forehead. Their three eyes provided them with a triple-faceted form of vision, with the top eye seeing in infrared. Besides seeing, the third eye allowed them to use a variety of telepathic powers. The Eocenes used their third eyes to communicate with other Eocenes in a process known as "linking". Though they could communicate with words, they generally only used it for effect, when talking to children or to species without telepathic linking abilities. Eocenes had little in the way of literature, since their mind linking abilities were a more effective method of transferring ideas. They were known to hypnotise and coerce Humans through a link to a primal part of their subject's mind, though stronger wills were capable of resisting this control. The third eye was capable of either simply harming organic beings, killing them or leaving them unconscious. Alternatively, they were able to revive a Human that they had made unconscious through this third eye. Energies emanating from it allowed them to burn through walls and create tunnels. The Eocenes also employed their third eye in more mundane tasks, such as activating their technology, opening passageways or creating forcefields to trap prisoners. Eocenes could breath underwater should that type of travelling be reaquired. Weakness Eocenes were cold blooded and were only capable of surviving in warmer temperatures. They would become sluggish and slow when too cold. History Dominance At some point in Earth's history, the Eocenes were the rulers of the planet. In the early era of their rule, there were many stories of the rise of their civilization. One noted legendary warrior chieftain was Masz K'll of the third Dynasty, who fought against his evil alter-ego, the legendary Two-Faced Lizard. Another noted figure was Panun E'Ni, who was the leader of the Southern Clan and conquered much of the world, which he ruled cruelly for a brief period until his defeat at the hands of Tun W'lzz. Following that event, the previously imprisoned and cast out tribes reconverged into a new more unified civilization that ate their foes. Whether these were folk stories or historical fact was of no importance to them, as it inspired the Earth Reptiles for a millennium, with many of these writings left within their Hall of Heroes. In this era, the Eocenes co-existed alongside the original ape primitives that were developing on their planet. Being a lesser species at the time, these hominids became the primary livestock of the Eocenes. In order to improve the flavour of these creatures, a Eocene scientist by the name of Tulok began to genetically engineer the apes. This led to the hominids gaining an increased breeding cycle as well as intelligence and thus created the early Homo sapiens. For his genetic crimes, the Eocenes banished Tulok and his creations to die in the coming cataclysm. These primitive ape-like man began to hunt in packs and began attacking the Eocenes. They also began to prey on the crops of the Eocenes, leading the Eocenes to use plagues to exterminate them. At the height of their civilization, the Eocenes lived in cities of metal millions of years old, and had uncontested dominion over the planet. However, this era was cut short. Some of their scientists, Tulok being the prime one, believed that a small planetoid was destined to crash into their world. While some Eocenes were cynical of this coming disaster, with a few believing it to be a simple scare story, in time, they panicked at the coming event. They decided to take steps to protect themselves in hibernation chambers, so their civilization could survive the coming disaster and reclaim their world once the danger had passed. The panicked Eocenes later sealed themselves in their underground hibernation chambers. However, the hibernation technology was faulty, and never woke them. They were not aware that the dangerous planetoid that they believed would devastate their world was instead captured by the planet and became the Moon. Reawakenings Over the millions of years since their rule, many of their prominent structures such as the Hall of Heroes were lost due to erosion and plate movement which wiped any traces of the Eocenes ancient civilization. After millions of years, some of the Eocenes Hibernation units had been awoken. In 102 A.D., the Eocenes were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Eocenes' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Eocenes were turned to dust and removed from the universe. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Eocenes most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In in 12th century England, a group of Eocenes were awoken by the Sheriff of Nottingham, Vaisy. The Eocenes then tried to take over Nottingham as a start of reclaiming their Earth, but were stopped by the Fifth Doctor and a band of merry men, which also started the Robin Hood myth. In the late 20th century a group of Eocenes were awakened from hibernation by the energy from the nearby nuclear power research centre at Wenley Moor. After disagreement between the Fifth Doctor and the Second Master over this course of action, the Master won out and the Eocenes then attempted reclaim the planet from Humanity by releasing a deadly virus. This plan was stopped by TASK and the Doctor. Despite the Doctor's best efforts to broker a peaceful solution, the Eocenes base was bombed by Excalibur on Courtney Quintet's order. Shortly afterward, a different base of Eocenes was found in the Smallmarshes. They too wanted to take back the Earth, and there was also a schism of power leading to the end of the conflict. The Fifth Doctor, however, managed to ensure that this shelter was left in peace and that an end to hostilities emerged. In the mid-20th century, a group of Eocenes were awoken by the Fourth Master. He attempted to persuade them to reclaim the planet from the human race. Despite the Fifth Doctor's efforts to convince them otherwise, the Eocenes eventually decided to go to war, and the Doctor was forced to destroy their base. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained an Eocene. Whilst in Earth's orbit in 2015, Person Krulius decided to steal an Eocene, but it was freed by the Fifth Doctor apon arrival. In 2019, an Eocene city in Wales was awoken by a drilling expedition led by Nasreen Chaudhry and Tony Mack. Several corpses were stolen from a graveyard for study, as well as Mo Northover and later Bob Price as living subjects. Eventually, they trapped the village in a force field and captured Elliot Northover. During this time, Alaya came to the surface and was captured, with the plan to trade her for the Human hostages. While the Sixth Doctor and Nasreen travelled to the Eocene city to negotiate, Alaya was guarded by Tony, Neville Sucrow and Ambrose Northover. The Doctor and Nasreen were captured, while Bob and Mo escaped. After an abortive rescue attempt, the Doctor was able to convince the leader, Eldane, to negotiate with Bob and Nasreen for the future of both their races. Back on the surface, Ambrose tried to help her family and threatened Alaya for help, but "accidentally" killed her just as the group were summoned to the city. Alaya's death was received badly, especially by her sister, the Eocene Miltary Leader Restac, who tried to kill all the humans in retribution. Eldane managed to lead the Doctor and his friends to a laboratory, where he then released a deadly gas into the city, forcing Restac's troops to return to their hibernation. The timer was set for a thousand years, allowing a second chance at negotiation. Restac, however, refused to leave, and was poisoned by the gas. With her dying breath, she fired a shot at the Doctor, but Neville intervened, took the blow, died and was absorbed/earesed by a Crack in Time. In the year 3019, one thousand years after the encounter at Cwmtaff, Eldane's Clan were scheduled to reawaken and unite with humanity. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"The Doctor and the Eocenes" *"Night of the Wolf" (Mentioned only) *"Mystery of the Glasshouse" *"Welcome to Excalibur" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"The Sea Monsters" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Hood" *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Ground Beneath Their Feet" / "Love and Loss" *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Hope" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance